dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ibarber/Archive 3
Idea I have a deal for you. Why don't you add the General Statistics for the dinosaurs, while I take care of the Dinosaur King Statistics and the pictures (and I'll make the minor spelling/grammar edits). Also, my usual format for the General Statistics go like this: *Name: *Name Meaning: *Diet: *Length: *Time Period: *Classification: *Place Found: *Describer: *Info: I'd like it if you used "Time Period" instead of "Period" and "Place Found" instead of "Place" because some pervs might interpret Period in the wrong way >_<#, and some other people might think that the Place means where the fossils currently are. Oh, and I suggest that you use the normal Wiki Text, not the Rich Text Format (you can access the options in your Preferences). Although it's a bit hard to handle at first, in the long run, it'll be a lot better. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Page Formats If you need it, I made 3 pages for the formats. You can see them on the main page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 12:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) What the Hell?! What the hell was up with the Dino Page Format edit? --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed that info because IT WAS ON THE WRONG PAGE. If you didn't notice, the page was called DINO PAGE FORMAT not GIGANTSPINOSAURUS. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Image Naming (Again) As said earlier, I prefer having the images named Dinosaur name first, then Super or Armor after that, because its a bit easier to figure out which dinosaur I need :) (you know me, I always get dinosaur names confused). Also, you have a habit of putting (filename)..gif, although technically you're only supposed to have one period. DeviantArt I can already see you having trouble with DA, if you can't even put pictures in the right place -_-;. What you do, is that you go up to the top of the page, where your username is, and click on the little arrow. Then you press Submit Deviation. BTW, I'm Calamospondylus on DevArt, as well as DKGal12 Several Things 1. Stop using "Dr. Z, Ursula, Ed, Dr. Taylor", because it's annoying and confusing. 2. It may be Super Alpha So-and-So, but I say Super So-and-So because saying Super Alpha So-and-So is a bit redundant. 3. Also, Rajasaurus wasn't altered in the anime 4. Stop editing the Dino Format Page, because it is NOT made to be a direct dinosaur page. Instead, you're supposed to copy the format, and paste it on a new page. I thought I made it pretty clear on there. 5. What is your DevArt account name? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I already know that. Who do you think I am, stupid (I'm not calling you stupid, I'm asking if you think I'm stupid. I check kyoyu-king.com every day)? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) How comw you did that? Hey! how come you took off the family link to dr.taylor?! :I didn't. I relocated them to the Infobox :). OK, you win. I'll redirect the pages. Do want them to be redirected to Super Alpha so-and-so or Alpha so-and-so? ::Do you want me to redirect the Super Dinosaur pages, or are you fine with it (read previous question, above) --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Okay 1. What is 3-D Dinosaur Adventure? Before I tell you how, I need to know. 2. I keep telling you, don't edit the Dino Page Format! It sounds weird, but the point is, is that you are to COPY the format and PASTE it onto a new page! Don't edit it directly! --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Megalosaurus pic Thanks for the pic, but I think I'm gonna stake out another picture as the closeup. I think seeing the whole body will be better than just the head. --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it should be here You're best off not putting that on the Dinosaur King Wikia. I created a Wikia for it at http://3ddinoadventure.wikia.com --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I keep on asking you, are you using the Rich Text Format or the WikiText Format? There's a difference, and it's an important difference (in my opinion, RTF screws everything up. It'd be best not to use it). Also, as I said before, I created a wiki for 3-D Dinosaur Adventure. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I knew you created the wiki but I'm having trouble figuring which link is which. :Um, I told you. http://3ddinoadventure.wikia.com. Since I don't know anything about it, I may request for Uberfuzzy to make you another mod on it, like I am on here and on the 3-D Dino Adventure wiki. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Not Super Ace It's not called Super Ace, so I redirected it (and those like it) to their respective pages (ex. Super Carnotaurus). Some people who are new, if they see "Super Ace", they'll go "Who's Ace?". Also, no need to change the link for Carnotaurus to Ace, because they all link to Carnotaurus. Also, try and refrain from using Dainason names, because probably no one knows what that is. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Deleted I deleted File:Pachy.jpg because it is a duplicate of File:Pachy_the_Pachycephalosaurus.jpg. I also deleted File:Rajasaurus super because it was a duplicate of File:Rajasaurus super alpha.jpg. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Dicraeosaurus There are several reasons for removing the info. 1. This is Dinosaur King wikia, not Dinosaur wikia. They are two different things. 2. The General Statistics are just for brief info about the dinosaur. If they (people) want to know more, they can just look up the dinosaur. That's why I used to have the Links, so that people could look at our sources 3. Most of the info you put on there is repeated on other bullets. --DQ13|''Dino'' 12:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Excited Ah, that's cool. Do you have an arcade game nearby, because I don't. Also, I have nowhere to put the cards, so I'm not collecting them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No Sadly no. the arcade version is not even in my area you see I live in Brockton while the american arcade versions of dk are in michagan and some other places in the usa i can't remember.~~ ibarber :I know that there are some in Florida ;p --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Where? Wait, where are the Alpha Cards? Because I don't remember seeing them in kyoryu-king.com. It could be in kyoryu-king.com/2007, but not in the current one. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Chibi Eo The Eo isn't in chibi mode, it's in plushie mode ^^. There's a move card that does that. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ?? How did you lose the Dr. Taylor card? --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) answer Study dinosaurs. We should definitely move some of our conversations into the Forum (click on Community in your sidebar) Community Right here. ^^; --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No I Didn't No, I didn't. It'd be stupid to just name all the species of Allosaurus, so you can just put Allosaurus. Also, before, you put A. fragilis, making me spend several minutes trying to figure out what A. fragilis was supposed to mean. Two, I know those species exist. See my previous argument. Three, it's Katsuyamasaurus, and it's actually Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis. Also, that same dinosaur website said that Szechaunosaurus was also part of the Allosauridae family. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The Picture is Wrong Your picture is probably wrong. Everywhere I search, it's always Katsuyamasaurus. Also, yes I'm a member, but if I do that, I might get in trouble with the copyrights and get banned. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, Not Really Probably not, but if I do it repeatedly, I will. Also, reuploading it can get me banned. That happened with a guy who uploaded all the Japanese Dinosaur King videos. They were all removed and he was banned :(. Even if I didn't get banned, Windows Movie Maker isn't the best thing to use. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Break I'll be taking a little break for several days. So please, don't get out of hand, and watch out for spammers (there are lots of them) :) --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Romanji If you translate the Kanji for the Dainason names, they are the names that I put down for them. You used the literal Romanji, with the Japanese accent. --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC)